


DC Tumblr Ficlets

by Salmonellagogo



Series: Request prompts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: A place for my DCU drabble, mostly requests.





	1. Jon/Damian, Children

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I thought I'd start this instead of spamming the archive.

“How do you feel about children?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Jon presses his lips together. He has expected that this conversation isn't going to be easy, and maybe the timing can be better. Still, the words has come out of his mouth, he might as well continue. 

“Well,” Jon says. “About raising one.”

Damian knits his brows. Okay, here comes. It can go either way with Damian, and although he's known Damian for  _ years _ now, Jon still isn't sure what his response would be when it comes to this. Damian says, “I have no experience with one. Why do you ask?”

_ God _ . Jon wants to clock him. Damian is so smart that sometimes it takes an effort not to feel inferior when they are working on a case that requires detective skill together, but when it comes to things like this… he’s so….

Jon shakes his head. “If you have to ask that, maybe not the time yet.”

“What? Why are you so cryptic?” 

“Nothing, Dami,” Jon replies, trying not to feel dejected. He takes Damian's hand and pulls him until Damian stands up from the couch. “Let's just go to bed.”

“Huh?”


	2. Jon/Damian - pining & jealous!damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from this [ fic meme](http://salmonellagogo.tumblr.com/post/177222125610/drabble-list-2). "I'll walk you home."

The party winds down a few hours before sunrise. The bar is emptying. The people he knows are leaving one by one.

Damian stands at the sidewalk, stone cold sober and shivering a little. After the stuffy air inside the club, the early February temperature outside is nearly freezing. He puts his hands in his jacket’s side pockets, contemplating whether he should go back to the manor or to one of Father’s numerous apartments and safehouses in the city. Though, it isn’t really a hard choice, really. He doesn’t have his car with him.

“Damian?”

Damian swallows. He recognizes the voice, of course. He doesn’t turn around. It’s petulant, he knows, but he’s not sure he can face Jon right now.

His lack of answer doesn’t stop Jon, who jogs a few steps to keep up with him, placing himself beside Damian as he starts walking.

“Hey, you okay?” Jon asks.

“Yes,” Damian says.

Jon is silent for a moment. He mimics Damian, putting both his hands inside his jacket’s pockets. And then, as Damian turns a corner, he opens his mouth again, “Where are we going?”

“My safehouse in Old Gotham.”

“Oh. Hey, I can fly you back to the manor if you want.”

Damian grits his teeth, both hands making fists in his pocket. “No.”

“No? Why?”

Damian’s mind flashes back to the scene inside the club. He has refused to indulge in alcoholic drinks, choosing to stand at the side as he watched his former Teen Titans teammates having fun–and Jon… Jon was among them, letting friends and strangers alike touched him with no heed to personal boundary. Damian had half a mind to leave, but something made him stay. It’s embarrassing to admit that he couldn’t take his eyes off Jon.

He is attracted to Jon, he’s realized that for some time now. Jon’s twenty first birthday was a few months ago, but even before then, he’s been driving Damian crazy for _years_ –starting from the summer Damian finally realized that he would never grow taller than Jon, and that Jon could crush his bones easy when he grabbed Damian if he put his minds to it.

And Jon was… Damian’s heart lurches as he remembers the girl with rainbow hair who kissed Jon in the club. She was drunk, and Jon was too much of a good guy to let her continue. But for the fifteen seconds that they kissed, the moment was seared into Damian’s mind.

“Damian, don’t ignore me, you big baby.”

Damian clenches his jaw harder. He doesn’t answer Jon.


	3. Jason/Dick - siren!dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Promise me you'll come back."
> 
> Rating has gone up a bit.

Jason doesn’t think that he’s a good guy, or particularly handsome, or whatever. When Dick looks up at him like he hangs the fucking moon that shines on them, he mostly feels like he wants to crawl into a hole, and the only thing stopping him is Dick’s hands gripping his forearm.

“Don’t you want to kiss me before you leave?” Dick says. Dick is lying on his stomach, half in and half out of the water. His scales shimmer as he moves his tail slowly.

Jason can’t stop staring at Dick’s red mouth–lips slightly puffy and glistening with spit from having them stretched around Jason earlier. Jason’s cock twitches a little just from the memory.

Dick quirks up one end of his lips. “Hmm?” he prompts.

Jason can’t refuse. Not when Dick is rubbing circles on Jason’s arm with his thumb and not when he smiles like that.

He leans in. Dick tastes like the ocean. The salt in his lips makes Jason’s mouth tingle, and he knows the aftertaste will stay, even long after he leaves the beach.

“Promise me you’ll come back again,” Dick says when they part.

Jason is breathless. He blinks stupidly for a moment, and then dips his head in to kiss Dick again, hand going up to cradle Dick’s jaw.

“I will,” Jason answers as the kiss breaks for the second time.


	4. Jason/Dick - Robin panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cliched adult Dick trying out Robin panties for cherrymiko. :)
> 
> Prompt: "This isn't what it looks like."

“This isn’t what it looks like.” Dick pulls down his t-shirt to not very successfully cover the lower part of his body.

Jason arches his brow. “Then, tell me what are you doing?”

Dick’s cheeks turn dark pink. It’s a flattering color for his complexion but Jason isn’t about to tell him that. _Yet_.

It takes a lot to make Dick Grayson blush, and apparently getting caught admiring himself in the mirror, dressed only in a ratty t-shirt and his old Robin panties is one of those occasions.

“I just want to see if it still fits.”

It doesn’t. Dick is able to get into it, sure, but the stretch of the fabric is obscene. More than half of Dick’s ass is out and the front of part of it shows the outline of Dick’s slowly hardening cock as he stands there under Jason’s scrutiny.

“Heh.” Jason smirks. He walks over to Dick, putting a deliberate emphasis on his swagger. “Let’s see here. Big bad Red Hood and lost little Robin?”

He crowds Dick, forcing Dick to take a step back and put his back flush against the full length mirror.

“Can you tamp down the sleaziness?” Dick snipes, but judging from the rising color on Dick’s neck, he doesn’t exactly hate it.

“Nope. That wasn’t on the deal when you agreed to shack up with me.”

Dick huffs. He grabs Jason by the side of his head and tugs him down to press a hot kiss into Jason’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> My [inbox](http://salmonellagogo.tumblr.com/ask) is always open for request.


End file.
